rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Theta
Season 9 Will Theta and Sigma appear in season 9? Possilby however no A.I. have been confirmed to appear in Season 9 and I find it unlikely as they weren't in the Season 9 Freelancer picture.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : So far, the flashback segments of Season 9 have taken place before the introduction of AI into the program. We're still pretty early in the season so I wouldn't be surprised to find them a little later on. --WhellerNG 01:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Considering Sigma is now confirmed to appear there is a good chance Theta will be in S10 --Kore wa shomeidesu. 01:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Possibly? Okay, why is there a possibility that Theta survived the EMP? It was specifically stated by Wash and South that Theta was taken by the Meta from York. Thus he would have died in the EMP blast. Why is there a possibility that he escaped? CyrusArc 16:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there was a possibility. As of right now, there are three AI the Meta had on him in the storage facility that we can't identify; it was pretty much confirmed that the Meta had taken Theta so any one of those three could've been it. I personally don't see that there is much chance he got out. If you want I can remove it. It wouldn't be that difficult and saying Theta survived is speculative to say the least.Hello and Goodbye 23:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I didn't read the last few edits.Hello and Goodbye 23:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I was going to fix it when I saw it, but I didn't want to edit without hearing feedback, I didn't know if there was new information I didn't know about XD CyrusArc 03:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I checked the edit myself; the one who did it had no account and what they put as a possibility for Theta's survival is, as far as I'm concerned, a crack theory. He changed all references to canon information and noted them as merely claims, and chose to back up his theory with the Meta's symbol, which I think we've pretty much established is not a worthy source for the AI in the possession of the Meta.Hello and Goodbye 04:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much XD CyrusArc 05:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Meta's dead too, so it would literally be impossible for Theta to have survived. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 07:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it's very possible the meta is still alive. Kore wa shomeidesu. 07:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Falling 1000 feet into the ice cold ocean that leads to nowhere... No chance of survival, not even Meta could survive that. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 08:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure he'll just respawn later. Western Gen 08:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor? I know it may seem early to speculate on who the voice actor for Theta is, but based on the child-like personality and voice, I'm thinking Theta might actually be voice by J.D., Burnie's son who has been heard on a couple videos on Youtube. Obviously the voice is being synthesized, but they do sound somewhat alike. J.D. has also been somewhat involved in certain aspects of Red vs Blue before, such as the use of the Banshee during Wash and Carolina's fight against the Flamethrower Insurrectionist. 02:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a quote from Burnie Burns: "Theta is voiced by a child actor we hired. He is not voiced by any of the RT staff's kids. The (creepy) Theta voice in Season 6 was done by me." Grif was here (talk) 08:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I think it might be Chandler Riggs. Do you guys think it's a coincedence that right after Theta was revealed for the first time, Joel and Jack did a Let's Play in Minecraft with Chandler Riggs? Innocence? I don't think that's innocence. I think his attribute is wither Shyness or Fear, but I don't think Innocent people are afraid of others watching them or talking to them. CyrusArc 02:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, since you made the section, I feel obligated to put in my two cents. I highly doubt it would be innocence or shyness. The reason my thinking that is because, in Season 9, from what we saw of Alpha, he didn't appear to be shy or timid at all as he flippantly mouthed off to the Director; this displays no form of timidness whatsoever. This seems to prove that the Alpha has no timidness or shyness whatsoever. It is possible that Alpha had some form of Shyness but there's currently no evidence that suggests that he did. Also, I highly doubt it would be innocence: we're talking about an AI made for a Spec Op branch of the military; if Alpha really didf have an innocent side, I will donate a pint a blood to get rid of the color in my face, widen my eyes and mouth, take a picture, and upload it to my profile to show that I was shocked to near death. Now, fear on the other hand is a very likely choice. Now, fear was not one of Alpha's default traits in Season 9. However, because the fragments were sharded off by the torture of the Alpha, it's entirely possible and I'd say likely that the torture sessions induced some form of fear in Alpha for him to shard off. This would also explain Theta's timidness when met with the other Freelancers and his panicky voice when North spoke to him during the training the session, as fear can cause both. I'm not going to go out on a limb and say "Theta is fear, that's that," but that's my take on it and I don't think anyone else has a better theory. Correct me if I'm wrong.Interesting but not noteworthy 02:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, in my opinion, Alpha didn't appear long enough in the season for us to actually see all of his attributes. As I didn't really see the rage side of him (O'malley). I also didn't see deceit (Gary). So, to rule out that Theta isn't Fear is like saying that Gamma isn't the deceit since we didn't see it in Alpha's 30 second screentime. Just saying. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 08:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Theta is "Empathy" As said by Shanon and confirmed by Matt a second laterhere As for when it is said, I have no clue. Some friends of mine were listening to it and they heard what personality trait of Theta is come up. Guten-Morgen (talk) 00:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Theta season 8 Is this Theta in season 8?Joshua (talk) 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You mean Reconstruction? Well, yes, it is. As confirmed by Burnie's latest journal entry. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 20:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh i meant reconstruction could you add this pic to the Theta page?Joshua (talk) 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Theta as anxiety?????? I think theta is his anxiety but who knows it's just a opinion It was confirmed at RTX 2012 that Theta was "empathy". Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's like nightfire said, empathy is the capacity to recognize feelings that are being experienced by another person. Socksucker (talk) 18:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, why isn't that included in the article? At least not in the first part. It says "one would assume he is the embodiment of one of the Alpha's traits" or somwthing along those lines. Should it not be changed? Socksucker (talk) 19:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes it should. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I would just like to point out. I TOTALLY CALLED THAT EMPATHY WAS NOT THETA'S REAL ATTRIBUTE! But I was definitely not expecting... Trust... CyrusArc 04:01, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Reappearence So, we've seen Theta in the last season or two, that was pretty cool, gotta wonder if he'll ever get that dog. Anywho, should we try and expand a bit on his relationships? Chibifoxkit (talk) 08:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) The Theta we see now isn't the real Theta. It's Epsilon's memory of him. So no. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Then why don't we have an Theta(Epsilon) page? Chibifoxkit (talk) 20:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Probably because he is still technically apart of Epsilon and wasn't separated from him like Epsilon-Tex was. I don't really have straight answer. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Then why not put it up to a community vote? Though this is a much bigger wiki then the Aqua Teen Hunger Force wiki with a much bigger community, so that may be a bit harder to do. Yeah probably. But you're free to do one if you'd like. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I think it depends on how much longer Epsilon-Theta and the other fragments are in the show. So far they've had very brief appearances and even though we have pages for characters who have done even less, Epsilon-Theta is as Nightfire said still only a part of Epsilon. If anything I think that perhaps expanding upon the Forms section of the Epsilon page would be the way to go, but I'm all for putting it to a community vote! Maybe that should be our next poll on the front page or maybe make an actual discussion page that also has a poll at the top? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 17:10, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I like the 3rd option: a discussion page WITH a poll. It sounds like a good idea. But if that doesn't work, we could also expand on Epsilon's "Forms" section; maybe make it a Heading 2 Sub-section rather than a Heading 3 (like the Alpha section on Church's page). --Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright! That sounds like a plan, so would you like to create the page or should I? To be honest I'm a bit out of the loop on just how to do wiki stuff so maybe you should? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk''')]] 20:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it. Probably not tonight though unfortunately, but tomorrow for sure if I can. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC)